


Drama

by floweringrebel



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Kissing, Drama, F/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringrebel/pseuds/floweringrebel
Summary: Beth chose drama as an elective.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Drama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DropKickDisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropKickDisco/gifts).



> A kiss prompt request from dropkickdisco6 on Tumblr.

Beth sat in the back of the class, her fingers fidgeting nervously on her lap. It was the first day in her new drama class and she didn't know what had possessed her when she chose this elective. She thought it would be fun, but now sitting here, she was getting uncomfortable. She didn't want to look stupid in front of all her peers. 

The boy sitting in front of her was distracting her from the scene of Hamlet taking place in front of the class. He seemed focused on what he was writing. His hand moved quickly across the notebook. Beth tried to read what he was writing because her curiosity was high, but she didn't have the best vantage point and his handwriting was small and messy. She didn't know his name yet but she could feel the butterflies forming in her stomach. He has passion. 

"Rio, will you please come up in front of the class?" The teacher, Mrs. Lindley requested. Beth watched the boy in front of her, Rio, stand up and set his notebook down on his seat. He walked to the front of the room. While the other students on stage took their seats. Beth briefly considered taking the notebook if only she could go unnoticed. However she wouldn't get the chance. 

"Beth, is it? Would you please join Rio here on our stage." Mrs. Lindley said gesturing to the space that certainly wasn't a stage at all.

Beth nodded and began making her way to the 'stage'. Rio smirked at her, seemingly watching her every movement, however slight it was. He had clocked it. 

"Ok, so Rio, you're going to act intoxicated and Beth, you're going to hit on him." Beth gasped aloud while internally screaming, 'what the actual fuck?" Beth shook her head. 

Mrs. Lindley didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable Beth was. 

Beth decided to meet Rio halfway, trying to calm down her rapid heartbeat and to show that she could do this.

Rio stumbled towards her, "heyyy girl, how're you doin'?" He slurred a bit. 

Beth giggled a little, "this is ridiculous," she thought to herself. She doesn't appreciate that she has to seduce a drunk person. Especially given that she grew up with an alcoholic father who left her family behind. "I can't." She mumbled. 

Rio looked her in the eyes. Beth felt vulnerable and exposed. He took a few more steps closer to her without losing eye contact. Beth closed her eyes to make it all disappear. And with one swift moment, Rio's lips were on hers. Beth didn't react at first. Their kiss grew awkward, Beth didn't return the kiss at all. Her lips remained closed, firmly together. Rio stopped kissing her lips and started kissing her left cheek. She pushed him away before he could kiss her other cheek and ran to the girls' bathroom. 

It was too much. Beth didn't expect her first kiss to be in 9th grade drama class and certainly not in front of the whole class. And certainly not with a boy she literally had said zero words to. A complete stranger. She hated this. Why would her teacher put her in this position? 

Beth stood in front of the sink, watching her tears slowly fall down her face. She was so embarrassed. She turned the sink on and started washing her face. She grabbed a few paper towels and started drying her face with them. 

She heard a knock on the bathroom door. "That's weird, it's a multi-stalled bathroom," she thought. 

"Hey, Elizabeth?" It was him, Rio. He opened the door a crack. "I shouldn't have kissed you." 

"No, you shouldn't have. Especially when I don't know you, like at all!" Beth said with annoyance in her voice. 

"What do you want to know?" Rio smirked. 

Beth scoffed, "This isn't funny." 

"Nah, you right. How about I make it up to you? Remy's Diner, this Friday at 6." He smiled, winked, and walked away. 

Beth was left with her swirling thoughts. Anger mixed with intrigue, curiosity mixed with giddiness. She realized she liked him. However, Beth wasn't sure if she was going to meet him. She did feel a desire to want to know him better, and if they were to kiss again, it would be on her terms. And he needed to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by my own experience in drama class, where my teacher wanted me to hit on a fellow classmate that was acting drunk. No thanks. That teacher killed my desire to be involved in acting. 
> 
> Give me prompts on my Tumblr! unicornscully.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
